ARSMAGNA
ARSMAGNA (アルスマグナ) is a dance unit consisting of five members who are known for their unique school uniform style outfits. They are famous for dancing to high-energy songs particularly those by the producer Giga-P in which, their choreography to "Gigantic O.T.N" has already reached more than 1 million views on Nico Nico Douga. In addition, they add comedy skits in their dance. ARSMAGNA is part of the cosplay group Chronos Senior High School. In this group, four members role play as students and Kento Kurou as their sensei (teacher). They usually stay faithful to their character roles when performing, but sometimes they dance normally. The cosplay dance group BoopBoopBeeDoop serve as Tatsuki Sakakibara's maids. Tatsuki also has a pink stuffed rabbit toy named "Constantine" who thinks on its own and plans world domination.About section of their introductory video ARSMAGNA is one of the dance groups created by Plan Chime. They do not allow their video's to be reprinted to other websites such as youtube.Nico video description Members Member Profiles "Member Profiles" * Kento Kurou * Sou Izumi * Bak Witt * Tatsuki Sakakibara * Akira Kano List of Dances (2012.06.06) (Original choreography) # "Maji Love 1000%" (2012.08.13) (Original choreography) # "Koi no Gekidasa Zetchou" (2012.08.13) (Original choreography) # "We Go!" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Sazae san" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Usagi Drop" (2012.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" (2012.10.04) # "Invisible" (2012.11.10) (Original choreography) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.11) (Original choreography) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.12.24) (Original choreography) # "Ten Sho Sho" (2012.12.25) (Original choreography) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. ARSMAGNA and Dick Tyler (2013.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Smile again" (2013.02.15) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.15) (Original choreography) # "Cloud Rider" (2013.03.16) (Original choreography) # "Electric・Angel" feat. ARSMAGNA and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.03.16) (Original choreography) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.04.14) (Original choreography) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.05.29) (Original choreography) # "Shingeki no Kyojin OP" (2013.07.22) (Original choreography) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. ARSMAGNA, SHARE LOCK HOMES, K'suke, Aoi and Syokupan Men (2013.07.30) (Original choreography) # "Viva Happy" (2013.09.20) (Original choreography) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (2013.10.04) (Original choreography) # "cLick cRack" feat. ARSMAGNA and Ry☆ (2013.10.25) (Original choreography) # "Pinko Stick Luv" (2013.12.18) (Original choreography) # "Dangan Rockin' Girl" (2014.01.18) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N (Singapore)" (2014.02.12) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N (Resorts World Sentosa)" (2014.02.28) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" (2014.03.20) (Original choreography) # "Outer Science" (2014.04.07) (Original choreography) # "Okochama Sensou" (2014.05.22) (Original choreography) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Slow Motion" (2014.08.29) (Original choreography) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.09.11) (Original choreography) # "Gothic and Loneliness" (2014.08.24) Feat. BoopBoopBeeDoop and Color Pointe (Original choreography) # "Sefusefu tonight" (2014.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Slow Motion (KuniKaigi)" (2014.12.12) (Original choreography) # "SefuSefu" (2014.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Tears of Bellflower" (2014.12.26) (Original choreography) # "Saikyou Seishun Boys" (2015.01.28) (Original choreography) # "Miroku no Hana" -short ver.- (2015.02.03) (Original Song) # "Mugen no Jikan wo Ataemashou" (2015.02.18) (Original choreography) # "39" (2015.03.19) # "Gen no hanna" (2015.04.24) }} Discography |track1title = Q Ai DANCIN' Flash (Music Video) |track1odorite = ARSMAGNA |track1choreo = Papaya Suzuki |track1producer = Giga-P, Reol |track2title = Q Ai DANCIN' Flash (MV - The Making) |track2choreo = Papaya Suzuki |track2producer = Giga-P, Reol |track2odorite = ARSMAGNA |track3title = Q Ai DANCIN' Flash (Choreography course) |track3odorite = ARSMAGNA |track3choreo = Papaya Suzuki |track3producer = Giga-P, Reol |track4title = +♂(Plus Men) (Music Video) |track4odorite = ARSMAGNA |track4choreo = Kento Kurou |track4producer = Giga-P, Reol |track5title = Senior School Broadcasting unit NEWS Chronos (Senior School General Assembly Report) |track5odorite = ARSMAGNA |track6title = Singapore Memories Movie (ARSMAGNA School Trip in Singapore) |track6odorite = ARSMAGNA |track7title = Candid Waking Up of Sensei Kento No.1 (ARSMAGNA School Trip in Singapore) |track7odorite = ARSMAGNA |track8title = Candid Waking Up of Sensei Kento No.2 (ARSMAGNA School Trip in Singapore) |track8odorite = ARSMAGNA }} Sample Video Note: This sample is linked to the odorite's own upload on YouTube, as they have forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and their own channel on YouTube Gallery News header arsmagna art201412.jpg|ARSMAGNA profile picture on natalie photo02.jpg|Akira Kanou's profile picture photo03.jpg|Witt Bak's profile picture photo04.jpg|Sou Izumi's profile picture photo05.jpg|Kento Kurou's profile picture photo06.jpg|Tatsuki Sakakibara's profile picture photo07.jpg|Constantine's profile picture arsmagnatatsukimaids.jpg|Tatsuki with BoopBoopBeeDoop their Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=772811739404353 ars magna slow motion.jpg|ARSMAGNA as seen in Slow Motion ars magna plus boy screen.jpg|ARSMAGNA as seen in Plus Boy ars magna bak cute.jpg|Bak and Tatsuki ars magna riding bestie.jpg ars magna dancing with my best friends.jpg|ARSMAGNA as seen in Gigantic O.T.N. (in Singapore) Twitter7f03a6c.jpg ars magna bak holding tatsuki 2.jpg|Tatsuki and Bak arsmagna bak feeds sou.jpg|Bak feeding Sou Sou-out-concept.jpg|Sou Izumi's disqualified concept 1234421_685497368145644_703372772_n.jpg|Sou as seen in "Viva Happy" 1044777_679052922123422_1059396185_n.jpg|Kento-sensei 1208805_671903939504987_488799675_n.jpg|Sou and Constantine 1234441_686074248087956_607559748_n.jpg|depressed Kento-sensei Aoi-chan Sou-Izumi.jpg|Aoi and Sou Izumi Soublog 20150120.jpg|Image on Sou's Blog (2015.01.20) ARSMAGNA-outlight.jpg Sou Izumi 1.jpg|Sou Izumi Twitterf4164a2.jpg|star Twitter649bb06.jpg|Performing Twitter8458bca.jpg|Collaboration Twitterf3299e0.jpg|On the cover of utamita maganzine Twitterf3d0e09.jpg Tatsuki gets constantine.jpg|Tatsuki with Gets Trivia * Bak Witt is half Korean and half Japanese. ** In their introductory video, Bak's name is spelled as "Park" instead of "Bak". Park is a common Korean surname but it can be considered as a typo because Bak is his first name and not his surname. * Akira's birthday is August 5ARSMAGNA Character Profiles * Sou's birthday is September 11 * Bak's birthday is April 1 * Kento's birthday is April 24 * Tatsuki's birthday is August 6 * ARSMAGNA is part of the company Plan Chime, and some of the cosplayers also participate in other professional dance groups such as WEBER, KoRock, and Blitz Chomolungma Corps. Plan Chime's Other Dance Groups * The names of the cosplayers are OH-SE (Akira Kano), J (Izumi Sou), Itton (Bak Witt), U-SAKU (Kento Kurou), and Daisuke (Tatsuki Sakakibara) * They have an official line account @Arsmagna http://ars-magna.jp/top.html Arsmagna's Website * They have created a Vocaloid with Yamaha ("Alsloid") in Akira Kano's image. Link to website featuring the vocaloid External Links * Twitter * Constantine's Twitter * OH-SE's Twitter * J's Twitter * Itton's Twitter * U-SAKU 's Twitter * Daisuke's Twitter * Blog * Official Site * Official Facebook Fanpage * Plan Chime Profile * ARSMAGNA Japanese to English Translations by (clock08) Category:Groups Category:Odorite featured on DVDs Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT